Twist of Fate
by Ryoko Lasgalen
Summary: What if Legolas went with Aragorn to meet the hobbits in Bree? Legolas has to be with Aragorn the Prancing Pony when he first sees and meets the hobbits. Legolas helps Aragorn guide the hobbits to Rivendell [challenge]


**Twist of Fate  
**By Ryoko

**Challenge:** What if Legolas went with Aragorn to meet the hobbits in Bree? Legolas has to be with Aragorn @ the Prancing Pony when he first sees and meets the hobbits. Legolas helps Aragorn guide the hobbits to Rivendell. Based on the New Line Cinema movie. 

from 

I'm a horrible, horrible person. I've totally mixed book-verse and movie-verse together here, which I know a lot of people hate but I just wrote it as I thought it so I hope some people at least can get over that and take it for what it is. I'm too lazy to re-watch the relevant bits of the movie and to re-read the relevant bits of the Fellowship (which to my shame I haven't read in a few months due to college). LOL, I know, shame on me!! Its pretty loose anyhow, so please don't throw things at me. 

**Disclaimer:  If you think I own anything, you are incredibly stupid.  Prove it and sue me.**  
__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Go swiftly to Bree, and to the Prancing Pony Inn, I will meet you there if I can. You will find someone there who will help you. You can trust him, he is a friend." With that, Gandalf was gone, leaving the Hobbits to face this leg of their journey alone.

'Then again', said the Istari to himself, as if being struck by a sudden thought or even realisation, 'maybe that should be _they_ are friends.'

----

The night air was fresh and cold, sunlight had fled hours ago and the darkness of the night wrapped its self around the sky and earth as Aragorn walked lightly as a man might over the hard ground.  
"What are you doing here?" The ranger didn't look behind him as he spoke, and there was no sign nor sound of anything other than the air around him and the stars above him, but Strider knew he was there. He always knew.  
"I was in the area," came the reply, the deep melodic voice serious and seemingly to the point. A smile formed on the mans lips as the elf brushed passed him and walked ahead and on towards Bree, its lights flickering in the distance.

  
"My father sent you, didn't he?" Stepping quickly to catch up with his friend, the ranger out stretched his arm and pulled back on the elf's shoulder, his dark hair falling around his already dark eyes. "Legolas, I'm not a child any more, you know that, so does my father. This is my-"  
"-And you are not alone." The elf turned and eyes locked with those of the Ranger who stood tall in front of him. "Estel, Lord Elrond did not send me."  
"Then, why are you here? You sent your self? You are not my baby-sitter Legolas!" His tone was only half angry, but part of him resented that his elven family seemed to think he was incapable of fulfilling his own destiny.  
"Not any more I'm not." He smiled. "Nobody sent me Estel, I had thought that the halflings you seek and Mithrandir had followed you from this place days ago. I see that is not the case," the elf's brows creased as he stared into the eyes of his friend. "Something is wrong, I feel it, it frightens me." His voice was reduced to a deadly whisper, there were few on Middle-earth who would be allowed knowledge of Legolas' fears.   
"Mellon-nin, I did not mean- I'm sorry Legolas, Gandalf's absence bothers me greatly, it's just-"  
"I know, but you really are unbearable when you are edgy, Estel." Aragorn smiled and a laugh escaped his lips as the two walked together towards the lights.

The pair passed quietly through the small town and towards the Prancing Pony, where Aragorn had been waiting some two weeks for his Istari friend.  
"Gandalf should have been here days ago," said Aragorn as Legolas drew a dark hood over his head, pushing his long hair behind his pointed ears. "I too fear what could have befallen him and the halflings, but all I can do is wait."  
"Then we will wait." Legolas no longer sounded like the elf he was, his voice rougher and stronger, Aragorn stared open-mouthed at, if he didn't already know better, the man in front of him.  
"What?" Said Legolas with a smile, "I've been watching you long enough." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"They call him Strider," said Butterbur, eying Aragorn suspiciously as he sat in the dark corner, his pipe smoking gently and his muddy boots stretched out in front of him. "One of them Ranger folk," he said turning back to the Hobbit. "Dangerous folk, that lot, keep your distance Mr. Underhill, no good ever followed a Ranger in these parts." The inn keeper's eyes wandered to Legolas, sitting near by and seemingly minding his own business. "No, young master, only one who follows a Ranger is one who wants trouble."  
"Thank you," said Frodo, his gaze following that of the Butterbur's to the other figure, who he assumed to be a companion of this 'Ranger' buy the way the man referred to him also.  
"Thank you, g'night sir," smiled the man, as he cleaned up the glasses on the table and went about his business. When he turned back, the second man he had looked to had left his seat and was walking slowly past the Ranger.

Legolas eyes wandered to Frodo and then back to Aragorn, his finger touching his lips and then his ear as his shadow fell over the sitting man. Aragorn nodded and again let his gaze fall on the Hobbits.

"I don't like the looks of those two," said Sam cautiously to Frodo. "They look like trouble if you ask me, just like ol' Butterbur says."  
"I know Sam," said Frodo, "We will wait for Gandalf, He'll know where we stand- hey Merry! Where are you going?"  
"Out for a walk," Merry called over his shoulder, "Too stuffy for my liking, I'm getting some fresh air, wont be long!" 

"He is the one who carries the ring, is he not?" Legolas whispered when he got a chance to sit next to Aragorn.  
"He is, I believe. Frodo Baggins, but how do you know it is he? You sense it?"  
"I don't know, I guess so," said the elf. "He does not look as care free as the others. Aragorn, I think there is something near."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. I'm going to look,"  
"Legolas-" The Ranger stopped him as he rose to leave. "-Be careful, I don't know all that is happening here, or what will come to pass this night. Look after yourself Mellon-nin."  
Legolas smiled at the man and for the first time in a few hours, Aragorn was again facing the elf as he knew him.  
"I always do, and the same to you, Estel." With a smile and his guise sweeping behind him, he left the dark, smoky inn. 

Watching in the near distance, Frodo and Sam seemed to relax a little as the tall figure left.  
"I feel better now there is only the one, Mr. Frodo," said Sam out of the corner of his mouth. "Do you think he was a Ranger, too?"

Frodo was about to answer, although he was not sure what his answer was when a small voice over the din caught his attention. Unknown to him, another figure, still with a smouldering pipe, caught the words as well.

"Frodo Baggins, of course I Know him!"

Frodo's stomach clenched as he heard Pippin talk and regale his listeners with details of his family life.

"He's my third cousin, on his mother's side-"

Enough damage had been done, half thinking, half not, Frodo's feet hit the floor and he desperately tried to reach pippin who was near the bar. Aragorn had moved to the edge of his seat as he watched Frodo trip, the ring fly from his hand and twirl, glinting with all its glory through the air. The Hobbit scrambled in an attempt to reach the ring as all eyes in the room fell on him. The ring, seemingly with a mind of its own, found its way to his middle finger and slipped on.

In the dark streets near by, a shrill cry reached the Elf's ears. Pushing aside the shiver than claimed his spine, he unsheathed the blades which lay hidden behind his dark cloak. 

All eyes fell on the ground where they young Hobbit had been before retrieving his treasure. There was a deadly silence as the punters tried to make sense of what their eyes were telling them, but before they got any answers, Frodo reappeared, ripping the ring from his finger and jamming it into his crest pocket. Some of the punters looked more interested than others, and they were soon gone. The spies of the enemy were ever vigilant. 

When Pippin, Sam and Frodo hurriedly entered their small room just moments later, it was to find the intimidating figure of the ranger already there, closing the door behind them.  
"You!" Cried Sam, stepping backwards and protectively clutching Frodo's arm.  
"What do you want-" Frodo was cut off as Strider rushed past him and extinguished the candles in the room.  
"Are you frightened?" Strider shot the Hobbits a look.   
"Y-yes" said Frodo, although not entirely sure whether Strider was referring to himself or situation in general.   
"Not nearly frightened enough-" 

"Strider is right. We know what hunts you." A new voice from behind caused the Hobbits to spin on their heals and for Strider to look up. Standing in the silently opened doorway was Legolas, supporting a very faint looking Merry by the arms. 

"Merry!" Cried Pippin, taking his cousin from the arms of this stranger, looking at the elf with eyes that could kill. "What did you-"  
"-I did nothing," said Legolas as a questioning gaze passed from the Ranger to his friend. "Ulaire, Estel."  
"Here?" Aragorn's eyes widened, having his fears confirmed.  
"Ulaire?" Pippin questioned, Merry coming around in his arms.  
"Black Riders," said Frodo, understanding partly what the elvish word meant. 

Legolas looked at Frodo and nodded. "Yes, The Nine. Black riders seeking the barer of the ring."   
Frodo looked at Legolas seemingly in a state of shock at the revelation that these strangers knew of the ring he carried.  
"Come," said Aragorn, "we move now-"  
"-Wait a minute," interrupted Sam, "how do we know that we can trust you? You could be one, or two of them!"  
"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey" said Aragorn.  
"-But can you prove it? They cant prove it, Mr. Frodo." Frodo looked away from the two taller beings and seemed for a moment lost in his own trail of thought; 

"All that is gold does not glitter,  
All those who wander are not lost,  
All that is strong does not wither-" 

"-deep roots are not reached by frost." The hobbits looked to Strider who had continued the verse as the words rolled easily from his tongue.  
"-From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring-" 

It was the turn of Legolas to interrupt, even to the surprise of the Ranger. 

"-Renewed shall be the blade that was broken,  
the crownless again shall be king." 

Un-noticed by the smaller beings, the eyes of the elf met those of the man, then fell to the floor into a subtle, to anyone else un-noticeable, split-second bow. 

"We can trust them," said Frodo to the others. "The verse was told to me by Gandalf. But Strider, from where do you know it?"  
"I have known that verse from the day it was written," he smiled. 

"Estel," Flicking back his hood, Legolas looked again to Aragorn as his hair fell about him and the light of the moon seemed to radiate lightly from his being. Sam's eyes bulged as they came upon the pointed ears and the inner light. "Strider, we can not leave here tonight without their knowing. Yet they draw near."  
"I know." Said the Ranger. "Come, all of you, I have an idea." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Frodo shivered when he heard the cries of dismay from the room they had previously been in. The Nazgul had found it, luckily, thanks to Strider; they had not found the Hobbits, or the ring. Not yet at least. Sam, however, despite the evil that lurked only floors away in search of them, could not tear his eyes from the Elf.  
"Is there a problem, master Gamgee?" Asked Legolas with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh, um, no sir, sorry, its just that, um," feeling his cheeks go red under the elf's gaze and remembering the tone he had taken with the two earlier made him very embarrassed. "I apologise for any offence earlier, I was just looking our for Mr. Frodo, I meant no harm sir-"  
"-Legolas."  
"-Pardon?"  
Legolas smiled and a laugh escaped his lips. "My name, Master Gamgee, is Legolas."  
"Oh" said Sam. "Well then in that case, I'm Sam. Since we haven't all been properly introduced, that there's Merry, Pippin, and of course you seem to know Frodo already." 

Legolas nodded at them all, now they all seemed to be fully awake and wanting to divert their attention from thoughts of the Nazgul.  
"Thank you for earlier, Legolas," said Merry. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come. Everything went cold, I couldn't think straight. It felt as if death was so near yet a moment before I felt fine."  
"Tell Us what Happened Merry," said Pippin, giving the other Hobbit a more concerned look once more. 

~~ 

Merry turned hearing the song of steal as the elf drew his blades with the utmost of grace and poise. The silver blades shone in the glow of the blue moonlight as the figure remained hooded and cloaked against the dark of the night, the breeze picking up and his heavy travelling cloak billowing round him. Merry felt his heart skip and his breath catch in his throat as the sinister looking figure seemed to be looking straight towards him with what he felt were evil eyes. He turned to run, this was the last place in Bree he wanted to be as he felt the figure watching him. Turn he did, but the path ahead was not clear. Another figure, hooded and cloaked as the other was, but much more heavily it seemed, stood before him, and was joined by another, and then a third as they seemed to circle around him. He felt his head go hazy and his world go cold and dark as the world seemed to speed away from him. The last thing he saw was the man from the Inn standing between him and the figure and the three much larger beings readying their own drawn swords. 

~~ 

"I remember nothing after that until waking up here and seeing Pippin. I've never felt that way, I hope never to again."  
"I hope so too, Merry, for all of you and for ourselves," said Legolas.  
"What happened, after I blanked out?" He asked the elf. Legolas smiled down at him, he was already growing very protective over these small, innocent (all be it mischievous) beings.  
"We escaped," was all he said, knowing Aragorn was listening near by. 

"Legolas," said Frodo, bringing his gaze to the group who were quietly talking and away from Strider, who stood, watching intently out of the dark window, silhouetted by the light of the moon.   
"You said they were near, but then you said something I did not understand, or more I _did_ understand, but it confused me-"  
"What was that, Frodo?"  
"Hope. You said 'hope' did you not? For in that moment I thought you were the enemy."  
Again, a laugh left Legolas' lips and Strider turned from the window smiling. The hobbit had heard the word "Hope" along with the coming of the Dark Riders, obviously it had confused him to the Ranger's and Elf's intent.  
"I should in future be more careful with my words." Said Legolas.  
"That would be a first; you always put your foot in it-"  
"Shut up Estel, you are the one who is forever getting us into trouble with words."  
Frodo opened his mouth as if to say something and then looked to the Ranger.  
"Estel?" He asked, "Why does a man of the wilds have such a name?"  
"All in good time," smiled Aragorn. "Everything will be made clear when we reach Rivendell." 

Rising from the floor where he sat with the halflings, Legolas walked to the window. "Get some rest Strider, you will need it. I'll take watch."  
"I'm fine, I'd rather do it,"  
"I'd rather you got some rest."  
"_Havo-dad_ Thranduilion," Aragorn's tone again turned serious as he looked again to the street beyond the window.   
"I have been _sitting down_ for the last hour, now get some sleep or I will nock you out, at least then I know you will be resting. Besides, you are setting a bad example for the little ones." His tone was friendly but Aragorn decided it was not in his interests to argue back.  
"Alright, but we leave at dawn." 

As dawn broke, the party were already for departure and as the sun began to rise over the horizon, Bree was already just a memory as, led by Strider, they walked through the grassy open fields and into the woods. The ranger led the way, sword in hand and bow over his shoulder and the elf guarded the rear, bow in hand and twin blades carried on his back. The horse they had brought from Bree kept Sam occupied and Merry and Pippin were busy trying to trip each other over as they walked. 

Falling behind, Frodo fell into pace with Legolas.  
"You are Legolas of Mirkwood, are you not?"  
"Why? How Many Legolas' do you know?" he teased.  
"That is not what I meant," said Frodo. "Are you?"  
"I am, why?"  
"Then you are the son of the King, are you not?"  
"Yes," Legolas' casual tone somewhat surprised the Hobbit. "Why do you ask? Surely it makes no difference?"  
Frodo seemed to think the question over for a second. "It could have, Sam for one would have been more careful about his words, as would Pippin with his accusations."  
"Where is this going?" Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"We spoke harmful words to the Prince of Mirkwood - I presume that isn't such a good idea,"   
"Yet you heard the way Strider talks to me when it suits him?" Smiled Legolas. "Besides, Royalty is not always all it seems, Yes, I am the prince of Mirkwood, but I think you are the first other than Lord Elrond to call me that in centuries! Great kings come in all forms and are not always recognisable. You have to look past what you see and what you know to see a person, to see royalty for who they are."  
"I don't understand."  
"You will, very soon young Hobbit. That I promise."   
"So why does the heir of Thranduil travel with a _Ranger_? I don't mean that Strider is a lesser man or anything, I meant no disrespect, although that's how I think it sounded..." 

Frodo had expected Legolas to defend his friend, for it was obvious that's what they were, but the Elf just stared ahead for a moment at the leading figure.  
"Many of my people have little respect for the race of men. Many more have none at all. Some think that mortals are below the Elves and are not worthy of anything from the first born." He looked to the Hobbit again. "Strider is my best friend, I too used to be ignorant and intolerant of many other races," he laughed, "I'm sure you've heard of my father." Frodo Smiled. Thranduil was a good elf and a great King, but he had long followed the ways of his own father and never become aware of the values of the mortal races. Again, Legolas eyes sought out his friend. "Yet I made an oath, one that I value above all things and will see through."  
"And what was that?"  
"That I will protect this 'Ranger' with my life, that I will follow him and fight beside him to any end and that there is no force in Middle-earth that will cause me to forsake or betray him." 

The wind picked up and the leaves from the ground blew around the Hobbit and the Elf as a moment of silence passed.  
"Wow," said Frodo eventually. "That powerful stuff, he truly must be a great man to have you swear that."  
"He is, and he will be more. But even if he were a beggar from the street, I would stand by it because he is my friend." Frodo looked to his fellow Hobbits, Sam who was talking to the pony, and Pippin and Merry who had given up trying to trip each other up and were planning an attack on Strider.  
"What did he say to that? Strider, that is, when you made this oath?"  
"He doesn't know."   
"Oh..."  
"Your friends will become the most important thing in this world, Frodo" said Legolas. Frodo nodded and smiled at the elf.  
"Thank you" he said. 

The Hobbits began to settle down in their makeshift camp, admiring the short swords Strider had given them. The two other travellers went together for a look around. Legolas had insisted on staying with the Hobbits as Aragorn went for a quick scout around the area but the Ranger would have none of it. The sun was low in the sky and by the time they had settled, night had set in, bringing its nip and the bite of its air.  
The elf stood with his back to the cold wall as the shadow of Weather top beneath him faded into the night.  
"Tonight is going to be a cold one." The ranger settled down on the ground next to his friend. 

Smiling at the man, the elf crossed his legs beneath him and sat next to the human on the rocky surface.   
"I'll have to take your word for it, _human_." He ducked as the man swatted at him and grinned back. 

Nearby, the halflings began to loose interest in the view and were turning their attentions back to each other and their own company, Strider nearby still sparing them the occasional glance. 

"What was all that about Legolas?"  
"What?"  
"Back in Bree."  
The elf studied the ranger. "What back in Bree? A lot happened in just one night, Estel." He chuckled.  
Aragorn, however, remained steadfast and serious. "In the Hobbit's room, the first one I mean, that verse...you _bowed_..." 

Legolas raised an eyebrow at his friend but said nothing.  
"I saw you, what was it for?"  
  
"Renewed shall be the blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king." Legolas spoke as if to himself before looking to Aragorn.  
"Yes," he said, "Legolas, in all the time we have known each other, in all the time we have been friends - You've never-"  
"-times are changing, Estel. You are my friend and I love you like a brother, but you are Isildur's Heir, and it shows Aragorn!" He tried to make his friend understand something that had gone unsaid for too long. "I know you do not think it but I see it in you now every day. You will be a great King, I won't ever loose sight of that _just_ because you are my friend." 

"That will be a long time, and I need you to be my _friend _Legolas! Not my-my _subject_!" he spat.   
"It USED to be a long time, now that time is at hand. Maybe someday I can be both," he shoved Aragorn by the shoulder, raising a smile from the stubborn Ranger. "Your destiny will not cost you your friends, Aragorn." 

Aragorn let out a sigh. "Where do you get off being so full of it, Legolas?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why do you know the answers to questions I do not even know to think?"  
"Well.... its not like you ever _think _that much," he grinned as he ducked another swat from the Ranger.

The two sat quietly for a moment, looking into the night sky and both seeking out Elendil as the clouds cleared. Aragorn looked over to Legolas to say something but as he did the elf seemed to shiver.  
"What is it?"  
"What?"  
"You can not be cold, why to you shudder so?"  
"I-I don't know, I think I feel - Cold." He looked at his friend and then away again.  
"Are you alright?"  
Legolas nodded, I'm fi-aahh-"  
"-Legolas! What is it?" Aragon caught hold of Legolas' shoulder as the Elf's hand shot to his arm, clutching it as a grimace passed over his face,  
"Nothing, Its just a scratch." Unsatisfied with this, Aragorn proceeded to peal back the elf's sleeve and take his arm. There was a scratch, as Legolas had said, it wasn't deep and a clean cut and the Ranger had seen his friend effortlessly hide much more."  
"Where? When?"  
"The Wraiths, we fought in Bree and I was careless." Putting himself between the Wraiths and the Hobbit was hardly careless, but he didn't care to go into the details right now. "It shouldn't hurt this much, Aragorn." The Ranger agreed and reached for his pack for something to wrap the injury, but Legolas caught him by the wrist and their eyes met. "-I-I think-" His words were cut off by a gut wrenching shriek which sounded close, too close. "-Its them, they are here!" He pulled himself to his feet, as did Aragorn, both drawing their weapons as evil seemed to fill the air around them.   
"The Hobbits!" Said Aragorn, 

They both reached the halflings moments later, as quickly as their legs had allowed, to find the sword drawn Hobbits encircled by the figures in black. Evil seemed to radiate from them and Legolas felt as if the cold were washing through his entire being and bringing him down. 

Sam in particular was looking on in fury as the head Nazgul approached Frodo. Almost unconsciously, Frodo was fingering the ring and it was coming closer and closer to the tip of his finger. Closing his eyes as the very presence of the ring drove all thought and reason from his mind. There was only the ring, the ring and him. His breath hitched and caught in his throat as he felt the cold, beautiful feel of the band on the tip of his finger, but no longer was it the only presence that reached his mind, as if calling from a dark plane far away, he could hear a voice.

"Daro! Frodo saes!" 

The words rang through Frodo's mind and repeated themselves, '_Stop! Frodo please_!' each time louder and stronger. He could see though the shadows, his fellow hobbits slashing at figures in the night and beyond the flames the two taller beings fighting their way ever closer. His eyes fixing on the elf and ranger, Frodo lowered the ring and clenched it in his hand. 

The Nine were being driven away. Legolas, with the aid of the enthusiastic hobbits was holding them at bay and Aragorn with a flaming torch that he had stoked from the fire, was pushing them back. They had all but retreated. 

It was then his eyes met with the gaze of the Witch King, advancing on him as a snake to its prey. All else was forgotten, Frodo put on the ring. 

Time and life seemed to stop, he could barely see but he heard everything, the clash of hobbit swords and the clunk of Hobbit thrown stones. Sam's heavy breathing and Merry's angry muttering. It was a surprise to him then, that in this world of failing sight and evil wind and shadows, that two figures stood out as clear as day. The witch king, face shrivelled by death and hate, old, bent and filled with malice. He knew he could see him, he was looking straight at him, and with all the fear in his eyes, the Hobbit looked right back until his gaze was ripped away by the other. 

Legolas' eyes blazed with fury as he moved in slow motion towards the Nazgul, alongside a dark shadow whom he realised to be Strider. The ranger's presence was a powerful one, even as he attacked the Nazgul with his flame, but the light of the elf in this shadow world was almost blinding. He knew of the power of the great elven Lords in the stories, but even in this moment he watched in wonder he thought naught of the tales could compare to this simple elf from Mirkwood. The elf met his eyes and nodded, Frodo returned the gesture and took the ring from his finger, the last thing he remembered was being caught over the head with the flat of a blade. 

Everyone saw Frodo go down as the wraith thrashed its sword arm in panic and desperation. Strider reached for him and Legolas standing in front of them both. Merry, Pippin and Sam were behind him with and expression of horror on their faces. A nightmarish shriek reached their ears and the Halflings could only cover their ears as it sent a thrill through their hearts. The Nazgul's foul echo wavered as he fled, his robes consumed in fire. 

Strider pulled Frodo to his feet and tucked him to his side.  
"They will not hold back for long, we have moments only," he said to the Hobbits.  
"The others are coming Strider," said Frodo, "I know it,"  
"Legolas!" Said Aragorn, "We must leave now."  
"Go." The elf still stood defensively in front of the group with his weapons still drawn.  
"What? Legolas, we don't have time, it is too far to Imladris, we can not let them catch us, they will get Frodo."  
"Then I will buy you what time I can." He looked at the ranger with a sad smile and switched to elvish, "We can not let them get either of you." Aragorn was stopped from answering by another cold shrill which pierced all of their souls. "Go!"  
"I can't! You can't fight alone!"  
"I have to; you must bare Frodo and the others to safety! They are your concern now,"  
"But-"  
"No 'buts' Estel, GO! You have to protect the little ones,"  
"And who's going to protect _you_?! You are sworn to protect me Legolas, who then is going to protect you?" 

The elf turned and looked intently at the man before him. "You know,"  
"About your oath? Your promise to Lord Elrond?"  
"Yes," Legolas' voice was barely a whisper. Aragorn felt a lump rise in his throat as he went to reply. The screams of the Nazgul were getting closer.  
"We will talk about this later, Aragorn," Legolas said, his voice low and only for the ranger to hear.   
With all the strength he possessed, Aragorn nodded, turning on his heals, he ran with Frodo and the others. 

  
"We must get to Rivendell, now!" Said Aragorn urgently; picking up Frodo and carrying him like a child in his arms.   
"Where's Legolas?" Asked Merry, who along with Pippin was running closely behind Aragorn. "Strider? Where is Legolas?"  
Aragorn shut his eyes tightly as the piercing cry of the Riders bit through the air. "S-strider?" Merry almost choked at the realisation. "We can't leave him alone, it's not fair! We have to-"  
"We have to save Frodo," said Aragorn, his voice leaving no room for contradiction.   
"Legolas will be all right," he said to himself as much as to the little ones. 

The wraith bore down on the elf from the shadows, two of his fellow Nazgul flanking him either side, his dislike for elves now more potent than ever.  
"You know not of the matters you meddle with, first born," he hissed, his cold voice sending a shiver through Legolas' earlier wound. "Stand aside."  
"I will not"  
The 3 Nazgul moved closer and the near by fire flickered and died,   
"Stand aside, or die." Legolas looked at the wraith and only raised his weapons. "So be it." 

**TBC**


End file.
